All the broken pieces
by books4remylife
Summary: Abandoment and Hurt. Rose doesn't know what to do when she finds out, and two months later, she is still lost. No one knows. Not even him himself. All Rose does is plaster a smile on her face. Can she pick up all the broken pieces? Disclaimer: I do not own ! Richelle Meade does!
1. Memories

"It's for the best. Goodbye Roza."  
Goodbye Roza.  
Those words pound into my head.  
Over..and over.  
1 month later and I still can't get it out of my head.  
I hear knocking at my door, I sense it's Lissa.  
I wipe my tears and open the door.  
Lissa sighs when she sees me and I turn and walk to my window.  
"Rose! I have been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?"  
I just stand there, silence swallowing us.  
"Were you thinking about Dimitri again-?"  
I flinched at the sound of his name but turned around before she was finished her sentence.  
"No" I say trying to keep my voice even.  
She steps closer.  
"Were you crying, Rose?" She asks softly.  
I scoffed "Of course not. You know better than anyone,I'm over it"  
Good thing she can't get into my head to see that I'm lying.  
"I'm fine, Liss" I said as I managed to pull a smile.  
She eyed me suspiciously but nodded. She walked to my door and sighed." I have to get going, Promise me you'll be okay?"  
I nodded and managed a "Promise" and she left.  
I sit down on my bed and sighed

Dimitri. The name of the name I loved so much. Who am I kidding? Still love. I think of his warm brown eyes that seems to always melt me when I stare into them. And oh, the hair. That hair. It never leavesmy mind.  
I flash backed to the very day he said those words pounding in my head.  
The very day he left me.  
_- " I can't believe it" I whispered.__  
__I get up and run my hand through my hair.__  
__Pressing my hands down on the counter of the sink, I try to think.__  
__"What am I gonna do?"__  
__I walk out of my bathroom and pace.__  
__Finally deciding what to do, I pick up the tiny stick and leave my room. I practically jog to the other side of Court. Passing everyone. I see a glimpses of Adrian's face. Along with Lissa and Christian. All confused faces of course. __  
__I keep running until I finally get to his room.__  
__Opening the door, I find..__  
__Nothing.__  
__" Dimitri?" I whisper to myself._

_I walk around the room and examin his dresser that used to be filled with his pictures of his mother. I walk into his bathroom and find it empty too. The smell of his aftershave hits me, letting me know that he was here recently. I walk out of his bathroom and walk to the window. I see Dimitri.__  
__I run outside. But what I see.. was not what I expected.I see Dimitri stuffing his luggage into a van. I stop in shock. __  
__He turns and sees me standing there.__  
__I walk up to him, panting from running. And panting to find out what was going on.__  
__" Rose... Lissa was suppose to leave you a note." He sighs, avoiding my eyes.__  
__"What note?" My patience running out, I yell "What note!?"__  
__He runs his hand through his hair and breathes._

_I walk into his view, to make him look at me but he just turns.__  
__"You weren't suppose to see me leave" He mutters.__  
__My eyes practically pop out. And my hands almost let go of the tiny stick.__  
__"Dimitri, what the hell are you talking about!?—"__  
__He interrupted me "I'm leaving. Far away. It's for the best. Goodbye Roza."_

_I react quickly. I open my mouth to tell him what ive been trying to tell him since I found out just a minute ago.__  
__"I'm p-"__  
__Before I could let out the hardest news ever, he turned and left to the van. I was too shocked to do anything.__  
__Then everything came crashing down.__  
__I shook my head and watched the van until I couldn't see it anymore.__  
__One tear escaped my cheek as I whisper "I'm pregnant, Comrade" -_


	2. Truth

After crying there for a couple minutes, I stood up and decided I needed fresh air. I walked to my door, stopping at the mirror. I turn sideways and looked at stomach. I worry how much time before its noticeable. I rub my stomach and whisper to my little baby.  
"It's gonna be okay. No matter how screwed I am now, I'll straighten things out. I won't make your life hell. I promise you."  
I put on my large sweatshirt and leave.  
Walking outside, the smell of cigaret fills my nose.  
Grimacing at the smell, I turn to see Adrian. He has worried look on his face. Which is very opposite from his usual grin.  
"Are you okay? Lissa told me that she thinks something is wrong and-"  
I interrupted him mid sentence because I heard it all before.  
"I'm completely fine, Adrian. How many times do I have to tell you?" I snap at him.  
He looked at me as if I just slapped him.  
I sighed "I'm sorry. But I'm fine. Just tired lately"  
He looked at me , "It's more to it. You look.. Broken. I want to help you"  
I tried to joke. I punched his arm "I know I'm not looking as hot as usual but cut me some slack, wouldya?" I tried to give him a warm smile , but I guess it was strained.  
He shook his head," Don't lie to me Rose."  
I couldn't handle his stare. I just looked at him and just shook my head. I walked away before I could let myself cry. My rock hard Rose was gone at this point. I gave up the day Dimitri left. I walked to the parking lot and went to pull out my car. The guardians at the gate asked me where I was going.  
"I'm just going out for a drive"  
The man to my left grunted and I rolled my eyes and drove away.  
I cleared my head of everything. But of course, Dimitri always finds a make it impossible to get him out of my head. But not only him, but my little baby. No matter how broken I am inside , he or she will always be my world. I hope Dimitri would be here. He always wanted a little son. I shook my head and tried to focus on the road.  
When my tears went away, I realized how hard it was raining.  
It's pouring. And I can't see a thing.  
What happened in the next few seconds, happened in a blink of an eye.  
First, I see the windshield wiper rapidly try to wipe away all the rain.  
Then see bright headlights coming at me.  
Then nothing.

White. That's all I saw when I woke up.  
"Am I dead?" I said as I looked around.  
I soon recognized the room. It was the infirmary at Court. I tried to sit up, but my bones screamed at me stop.  
My baby. What happened?  
The door opened and I saw Lissa running in here.  
"Rose!" She said , panting.  
She hugged me and I winced in pain.  
"Rose. What happened?"  
I looked away , only thinking of my baby. Luckily, the doctor walked in.  
I sat up, ignoring my pain.  
The doctor smiled. " Great to see you recovery so quickly." He looked at his notepad and looked back at me. "A small than that, you're good to go"  
"How is she... Or he?" My voice wavering.  
The doctor nodded, "The baby is perfectly fine. You're very lucky to have only hit your head on the wheel. " He then left.  
A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and leaned back.  
Then I realized, Lissa was still in the room.  
She heard everything.  
I looked over to see Lissa, looking at me wide-eyed with tears in her eyes.  
"Rose..You-you're pregnant?"


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer; richelle Meade owns VA!**  
**Hey guys, I hope you're all liking it.**  
**Please give me feedback! I really need to know what to improve and stuff so review.**  
**Always, I changed the amount of time that Dimitri left, instead of 1 month, it's 2 months. At that time, her pregnancy is not that noticeable.**

I shrunk against her glare. I nodded.  
This was hard for both of us. I never kept anything from her. This must be ten times worse for her.  
"Lissa, I wasn't ready to tell anyone. " I whisper.  
She stood up and looked at me.  
"Not even me?" She shook her head.  
I sighed and looked away.  
"Lissa... You don't know how hard it's been." I tried to push my tears back. I don't cry in front of anyone.  
I expected her to walk out of the room, hating me. But when I felt her arms around me, All my worries went away.  
"I'll always be here for you, Rose. No matter what." She hesitated but raised her hand to my belly. "Im gonna be an aunt"  
I looked up to see her beaming, with tears of joy.  
Tears welling up in my eyes, I hugged her tightly.

Back at my room, me and Liss were talking. Lissa looked up.  
"Rose... Do you mind me asking, who's the father?"  
I look down and shook my head.  
"Not yet, Liss."  
She nodded , "I totally understand."  
After a couple minutes she sighed, "You realize I have to get a extra guardian?"  
My head snapped to her face.  
"What?" I shook my head "No, I am not going off duty. Not yet. Nope" I pop the. "P".  
"I'm not saying that, Rose. I'm just saying ill need two guardians now. I can't risk you or your little baby getting hurt. You'll be on duty, but not full-time"  
I stood up to protest but I stopped myself. She's only trying to help.  
"I don't want Court to know I'm pregnant."  
"They won't, okay? I'll ..." She fades away trying to think of a reason." I'll just tell them I think I deserve more than one guardian" She nods at herself.  
"Fine. I hope I like this guardian.."

The next morning, I see Liss walking towards me.  
"I did it" She's beaming. "They're sending a guardian and He'll be here by evening. He'll be doing the hard stuff, so don't worry"  
I nodded "Remember, I'm not disabled " I laughed. For the first time in a long time.  
I Mentally praised myself.  
"Come by to my room at evening and we will both meet him"  
Nodding, I walked away to get something to eat.  
Sitting down to eat, I remind myself that I haven't thought of Dimitri for a fling time. _Damn it. Never mind. _  
My feelings are so messed up. I hate him with a passion but again, I wish he was here next to me. Whispering things to my belly. I smile to myself but it fades away when I remind myself that that'd never happen.  
Feelings suck. They build up until they explode into particles of nothing. Then they just linger around, making you feel like crap. I always wonder what I did to deserve this. One part of me says that it's because he just doesn't love me. I was just a child. The other part says he was confused. Over a lot of things. He left.. 2 months ago. I force myself to forget that day. The day he abandoned me.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress who carried my food.  
After eating, I strolled around the Court. I lost track of time.  
I check the time and jog my way to Lissa's room to meet this Guardian.  
"I think you're going to be happy when you find who my new Guardian is. " Lissa tells me, through her mind.  
I can sense her excitement, and recognition.  
I round the corner to her room and open the door.  
A man, tall man, stands in front of Lissa. He has long brown hair tied into a ponytail.  
My throat is closing up.  
_No. It's not him. It can't be him. He left._  
I shook my head.  
Lissa notices me, "Rose, look! It's Guardian Belikov."  
My eyes widened as he turns.  
Those brown eyes looking at me. He seems as shocked as I am. No, fear I think.  
"Dimitri" I whisper softly.  
I don't remember what happened afterwards.  
I blacked out before he could respond.


	4. Pain

**Please review; I need feedback, like details and stuff. Please! **

I woke up. I saw familiar faces looming above me.

Adrian, Christian and Lissa.

Adrian spoke first.

"Rose." He breathed my name.

I just blinked.

_What the hell happened?_

Lissa sat on the edge of the bed. "Y-you passed out, Rose."

"What?" I said with a very raspy voice.

Christian finally spoke.

"Yep. You passed out for some odd reason. But Belikov took you to the infirmary immediately."

Then I remembered. Dimitri. He came back. After leaving me without any warning. After leaving me heartbroken, he comes back. Why? It wasn't for me, I knew that much. He wouldn't have left in the first place.

Pieces of what happened in the last few hours kept coming.

I want him out of my life and my baby's life. I can't let myself fall in love for him again just for him to leave me again. I can't let my little angel feel that pain neither.

A single tear escapes.

"Rose, are you okay? What happened out there?" Adrian begins to exclaim.

"I'm fine. It was just stress" I nod at them.

As if on cue, Dimitri walks in.

"Get him out of here." I whisper.

When all three of them look at me with confusion, I raise my voice.

" . .Here." I snap.

Then he speaks. That husky, perfect voice that melts me.

_No, Rose. Stop. You hate him._

"Can you all excuse us, please" He says, addressing Adrian, Christian and Lissa.

They all leave and I look the other way.

After seconds of agonizing silence, he speaks again.

"Rose,-"He begins. But I interrupt and look straight at him.

"'Rose' nothing." I spit out the words."You left me, Dimitri! You broke me into little pieces. You turned me into a fragile little prick."

I turn my head. I can't let him see me like this. These past two months, all I did was isolate myself and cry. I can't do that in front of him.

I bite back my tears and sit up.

"You have to understand, Rose. I had duties. Tasha's offering—"I yet again interrupted him.

"Tasha?" I let out a harsh laugh."You left us for Tasha!?"

He was beginning his sentence but stopped and a thoughtful look came across his face.

"Us?"

_Did I just say that? No. He can not know. _

I scrambled through my thoughts and said the first words that came to mind.

"Me and Lissa, of course." I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Anyways, Rose, you know there was no future between us."

Dimitri turned his back on me.

"No future? You loved me." I hiss this, barely above a whisper.

Before he said anything I stopped him.

"Save it. Save all of your bullshit. Leave. Now."

He turned back around and I can see the pain on his face.

I watched him go and as soon as that door closed, I burst out crying. I couldn't contain it anymore. I pulled my legs up and stayed there, sobbing.

Who am I kidding? All the pain in the world couldn't keep me from loving him.

I don't know how long I was there in that position but Lissa walked in. As soon as she saw me, she ran to hug me.

She stayed there with her hands around me, consoling me for a couple minutes.

"Rose…" She tugged my chin up to make me look at her.

I looked up.

"It's him, isn't it?" Lissa whispered this.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stutter while avoiding her eyes.

"Dimitri is the father of your baby, isn't he?"

My hand makes its way to my belly.

When I didn't answer, she took my hand in hers.

"Rose..."

I decided whether to deny her or not in a matter of seconds.

I look at her with tears in my eyes and nodded.


	5. Decision

A day passed and I'm back to my room.

Lissa knows. She knows that I fell in love with my instructor and soon enough had sex with him. She says she now understands me, but honestly, I don't think she's even close.

I look at my mirror and look at my stomach. It's grown. Soon enough, I can't be able to hide it.

Today, I've got an ultrasound. I get to see my baby for the first time.

I walk out of my room to go to the infirmary. I can't wait to see her or him.

I know I've become soft but I'm still badass. I'm a badass pregnant girl.

I laughed to myself.

When I get there, I see Lissa waiting for me.

When she saw my face full of confusion, she scoffed.

"You'd really think I would let you go to your first ultrasound alone?" She smiled as she took my hand.

We walk inside together, she signs me and and I walk into the room.

After a few minutes, the doctor walks in. Tells me the basics. Then she puts some gel on my stomach.

A few seconds later, I hear my baby's heartbeat. Then soon enough, I see the little figure.

I tear up.

This is my little baby here.

My Small, fragile baby.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor says , snapping me out of focus.

I can't even speak , so I nod.

Seconds later I hear her say , "Its a girl"

After lots of crying from happiness, me and Lissa part our ways. She told me to go rest.

I went asleep. But I had the worst nightmare.

My baby was there. She was a toddler. She was in front of man.

Crying.

I run towards her.

Then I see who the man was.

Dimitri.

Loading his luggage in his van.

"It's for the best. Goodbye." He leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

When I get to him I scream at him.

Clutching his arm I say "You can't do this again! I love you, Dimitri!" I point to our baby and cry even more."We love you, Dimitri! You can't do this to her."

"Its for the best, Roza. Besides, Love fades, mine has"

I woke up. Wet with tears.

I was panting.

Running my fingers through my long black hair, I whisper to myself, "It was only a nightmare, Rose"

But then I think, it happened once, it could happen again.

I can't let him near me again.

But then I remembered, I'll be seeing him every single day now. I don't think I can handle knowing that I'm here pregnant with his baby and that I still love him.

I have to leave. I have to get away.

I can't let my guards down by letting Dimitri in my life again. I can't let him hurt me. I can't let him hurt my baby girl.

I get up and get my bag.

I've decided.

I'm leaving Court.


	6. Last actions

**Hey guys so I'm trying to improve my way of writing . Like less spaces and stuff lol**  
**Anyway, please review. I need 10+ reviews for the next chapter**

As I stuff my bag, I think of Lissa. She has to understand. As much as I will miss her, I know she'll be safe. I know Dimitri will protect her.  
I don't think I'll be back so I took a good look at my room. I walk around. Looking at the royal red bed. I turn and I go to the bathroom. I look at the tile floor. I know it's stupid. But I have a feeling I won't be having this type of luxury any time soon.  
When I'm done packing, I decide to leave at evening, since Vampires run on nocturnal schedule, evening is like really early.  
I hear a knock on my door and I sense it's Lissa.  
I run and stash the luggage under my bed before opening the door.  
"Hey" she said with a smile.  
I returned the smile.  
"Me, Adrian and Christian were all going to get coffee at the cafe, wanna come?"  
Before I refused, I thought about it. Who knows how long I'll be gone. So I nod.  
An hour later I'm here with them having the most fun in weeks. Lissa and Christian are doing their usual couple stuff while me and Adrian are just messing around.  
"You really lost your cool lately, Little Dhampir" Adrian says, looking over to me.  
I scoff "Oh please. I haven't stooped down to your level" I say, grinning at him.  
He just laughed. I'm gonna miss that laugh.  
"Well, I'm gonna go head to my room"  
I walk over to Lissa and give her a big hug. I step back to see her face confused. "You okay, Rose?" She says smiling. As I hug Christian I respond , "yeah, of course I am." I hug Adrian.  
I wave to them and I walk away. I'm feeling really happy. At least I wasn't a buzzkill on my last day here.  
I hear walking behind me and of course, I find Dimitri.  
I pick up my pace.  
"Rose, can we please talk." Dimitri says.  
I stop and turn to him.  
"What could you possibly want? I recall our conversation ending in the hospital." I put a finger to my chin, as if I was thinking.  
"No this isn't done."  
"No, it is done. I'm done. But I'm pretty sure you were done with me first" I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.  
From one second to another, we are face to face.  
I stare into his warm brown eyes. The brown eyes that I love so much. Being this close just reminds me of the cabin together. I flinched at the thought.  
"Roza..." I closed my eyes. "I lied. About everything. I left because I thought it was right. I kept telling myself I'd get over you but it was useless." He paused. When I looked him, he continued, "I can't keep lying to myself.I love you more than ever. I always have." he took a breath, " I am utterly in love with you, Roza"  
I close my eyes, this is exactly what I was afraid of.  
I want to turn and leave but I can't move. His closeness is paralyzing me. I can't move.  
I don't want to move. _No, Rose. Stop_.  
He reaches up and touches the side of my face. He leans down to kiss me and of course, I welcome it.  
The warm taste of his mouth is intoxicating. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.  
Then common sense kicks in.  
I jerk my head back and I shake my head.  
"No." I mumble "I can't let you hurt me again"  
A tear escapes down my face. I reach and touch his cheek.  
"Goodbye,Dimitri."  
Confusion creeps on his face.  
I turn and walk away.  
_I'm gonna miss you, Comrade._


	7. Revealed

I grab my luggage and haul it to my car. I hop in my car and sit there, staring ahead.

I reach up and touch my lips. I can still feel the tingling feeling Dimtri left on my lips. No one has ever made me feel this way. I think of the time in the cabin. Where he held me and kissed me with no worry and no hesitation. He was all mine.

I close my eyes. _Why did you have to leave me. Why do I have this pit feeling that you're gonna hurt me by leaving again?_ I pull back my hair from my face and I take a deep breath. I rub my stomach and whisper, "I'm doing this for you."

After hours of driving, I stop at a motel. As I walk into my room, I look at my surrounding. Dirty carpet, and stained bed sheets. I silently groan. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of this type of environment. After taking a shower, I decide to give in to my urge to go into Lissa's head. By now, they must be up.

In her head, I see she's at my door. She's pounding at the door.

"Rose, Open the door!" She yells.

After a minute, she realizes I'm not there. I can feel her worrying through the bond. She turns and walks. She goes everywhere she thinks I'd go. Then she abruptly turns to the rooms. I don't know who she's going to but a second later that question is answer. She is now at Dimitri's door.

When he opens the door, he has a puzzled look.

"Is Rose here with you?" She says breathlessly.

"No. What ,why? Is she in danger?" Worry is painted all of her face.

"I can't find her anywhere. She's not at Court."

Lissa and Dimitri go to the gates and ask the Guardians.

"Guardian Hathaway left hours ago. With a large luggage, Princess Dragomir." Her eyes widen.

"No.. She can't be there out in her own" she pauses and looks at Dimitri."You have to go looking for her"

"She made her decision. She doesn't want me-us interfering" he pauses and looks down "She doesn't want me hurting her.." He says this barely above a whisper.

"You won't be hurting her, you'll be possibly saving her.."

_No Lissa, he can't know._

"What do you mean? She knows how to protect herself. She decided to go away for reason, I think she knows the risk of being exposed to Strigoi. There's nothing we can do now." His eyes are filled with pain. He turns around but Lissa takes his arm.

"You don't understand!"

He raises his voice, "Well educate me so I can understand."

_Lissa, no._

I silently curse to myself at the fact the bond can send messages only one way.

She stays quite and looks down. she's deciding what to do.

"Exactly."He turns and walks away.

Lissa speaks up. More like cries out.

"Rose is pregnant!" She says this breathlessly. "With your baby, Dimitri.."

He slowly turns around.

Lissa walks and looks up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Go find her. Please."


	8. On the run

**Okay, so in this chapter, you'll be reading a Dimitri point of view (: this story will be in Rose's point of view but once in a while ill switch to him (:**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed , I really appreciate it. Please review more I love the feed back**.

_DPOV_

I turn around to Lissa completely now.

"That's.. That's impossible. You know-" I stutter.

Lissa, now crying, nods. "It's true Dimitri. Why would I lie about this? Do you think I'm that low, as to lie about your child?"

She's right. Lissa would never make up something this big.

My breaths become shallow, "She told you this?"

"Of course she did."

Then everything clicks.

I flashbacked back to the day we were in the hospital.

_~"You have to understand, Rose. I had duties. Tasha's offering—"I yet again interrupted him._

_"Tasha?" She let out a harsh laugh."You left us for Tasha!?"_

_"Us?"~_

She is pregnant..

I know why she left also.

She doesn't want me hurting her.. And our child.

I love my Roza too much. I was stupid to leave her for some offering. I will never make that mistake ever again.

"I'm going to go find her." I told Lissa, walking away.

_RPOV_

I go back into my head and I blink back tears.

Why..?

Why would Lissa think I need protecting? I've killed countless Strigoi. Being pregnant wouldn't change much. Unless I'm huge, but I barely show right now. Even then, I'd still probably kick ass.

Why would Lissa reveal that I'm pregnant? Especially to Dimitri. He's like a god, probably tracking me down now.

I run my fingers through my hair and walk around my room. I'm probably going to have to leave again. I'm only a few hours away from Court. He could find me easily.

I run to the bathroom and splash water on my face. Maybe it was stupid to leave Court in the first place. But I am Rose Hathaway. I perfect at making Stupid plans.

I decided to rest before leaving.

As soon as I began to drift away, I felt the spirit dream appearing. In a matter of minutes I find myself in a beach. The sunset out. I recognize this beach. I think me and Lissa went to this each before. I look down to myself and find myself in a bikini. My stomach Isn't huge but bare, it's noticeable.

_Shit. _

"Little Dhampir, finally found you." Adrian chuckles. "I was wondering why you said goodbye with the hugs. You're never that affectionate. Should've suspected that."

I have my back turned on him. If I turn around, he'll know I'm pregnant.

"Mind putting some clothes on me?"

"But I like the view." I can practically feel his grin.

"Okay, I'm not dealing with you. Get me out of here. Now."

"Ros-" he begins but I interrupt him.

"Get me out of here, Adrian." I raise my voice.

He doesnt respond but I feel the spirit dream fading away. Before I wake up, I turn and look at him. His eyes widen as he sees my tiny baby bump. I look down and the dream is over.

I sit up on my bed and sigh. I'll deal with him later.

Satisfied with my rest, I got my things and went on my way.

I left through the window, and I walked towards the back of the parking lot. The guardians saw the car I left with, so I'll need a new one. I saw a plain black van. That'll be good, I guess. I Hotwired the car and hopped in.

That's when I got the nausea.

This isn't pregnancy nausea.

This is the nausea I get that means Strigoi are near.


	9. Found

**Please remember to review ! I really need your feedback. ); **

I sat there in the car for a couple seconds. I finally realized it was already dark outside. How could I be so stupid?

I wasted hours sleeping. Meaning Dimitri could be really close. Which also meant there could be a swarm of Strigoi out here. I groaned to myself. I grabbed my stake and got out of the car.

I felt nausea again. Right then, a Strigoi jumped out. Then another. Then one more. I look around me to see them surrounding me.

I feel my breathing quickening. I grip my hold on my stake.

"Look what we have here" The Strigoi smiles , his red eyes flashing.

"A Dhampir" He paused as his eyes take in every inch of my body. "A delicious Dhampir"

I smile. "Aw, how cute."

"Adorable right?" The second guy steps forward. "I think its be a thousand times more adorable when you're Strigoi."

I laugh harshly.

"Quite a big wish you got there, buddy." I look at my nails. "Many have tried that, you see. But here I am." I look up.

He scowls and reaches to grab me.

I swing my arm out and my stake grazes his skin.

He snarled at me and lunge at me. The other two Strigoi try to grab me, but fail.

I struck out at his shoulder, and he look surprised, as if he'd never expect it.

He does not know how unexpected Rose Hathaway can be.

He quickly recovered, and threw a side kick out. I caught him and shoving him off balance. I took this as my chance and struck out at the back of his knee, making him fall backwards. I get on him and raise my stake over his head. With all my force, I dig the stake at his heart.

Sighing, I stand up. One down, two to go.

The second one was too easy. He was down in a matter of seconds.

Then there was more.

I fought, back to back. Until one of them lashed out with a blade. The Strigoi cut my arm. I cried out in pain.

Ignoring the pain, I killed him and the rest of them I look at my arm to see that the cut was deeper than I thought.

I was losing blood. Fast.

Just then, a black car pulls into the parking lot.

I run to the car to hide myself. I see a couple Dhampir.

My breath hitches.

Adrian and Eddie.

Then another jumps out.

Dimitri.

My eyes widened. How could they get here to fast? Crap, I really must've rested longer than I planned.

They all go to examine all the dead Strigoi. Dimitri kneels down "Rose was definitely here. Lets check inside."

As they all run inside, I run to their car , grab my stake and punch hole into each tire. I run back into the car I jacked. I started it up again then went on. My vision blurs. The loss of blood is taking its toll.

Dimitri must've noticed because as I passed by, I see him running out of the motel.

"Rose!" He yells.

As I pull out into the road, I stick my head out of the window and scream,

"Maybe next time, Comrade!"

I pull out and drive as fast as I can while trying not to pass out.


	10. How fun

I decide to be responsible and stop down the road.  
Pulling up my sleeve, to see the wound, I wince.  
The cut not bleeding as but it's pretty bad. I grab a shirt from my bag and wrap it around. I'll get something to disinfect it later.  
This was a long day.  
I throw my head back and just close my eyes. Then I hear Lissa in my head. She's trying to talk to me through the bond.  
_Oh god, I completely forgot the bond. Rose, please come back. You are pregnant! You need to be here, where we can take care of you. You're safe here. I know you can here me, but since you can't respond, give me a call, you know my number. Rose, I'm begging you._  
I laugh out loud. I don't need anyone taking care of me. I'm pregnant, not disabled. But since I can feel her anxiety, I decided to call her.  
She picked up on the first ring.  
"Rose!? Is this you!?"  
I stayed silent but eventually sighed.  
"What do you want Lissa?" I tried to say this as polite as I could.  
"What do you mean 'what do you want'" Her voice raised an octave"I need you to come back, Rose. I'm worried about you, okay? And I miss you. I don't want you hurt. Or your baby."  
"What makes you think I'll get hurt? I mean if I'm not mistaken, I have beat plenty of Strigoi to prove I can handle it."  
"This is different ,Rose." She paused and then whispered "you're -"  
I finished her sentence.  
"Pregnant. Yeah I know. But that doesn't make a difference. Lissa, you have to understand. I can't be there with Dimitri. Now that he knows I'm pregnant, he won't leave my side. I just can't let that happen."  
She sighed, "Rose, he's the father. He has a right to be in your child's life."  
She was right.  
"I know. I just can't-"  
She interrupted me "You can, you just don't want to. Now tell me the real reason."  
I look down and sigh into the phone. "Lissa, I'm afraid that I'll fall in love again."  
I was surprised what I heard next. Lissa laughed.  
"Rose, you are already in love in him. You know that." She paused "You don't want him hurting you again?"  
"I don't want him hurting me or my baby. He tore me apart when he left. I just don't want to trust and love him then he abandons me again. Or even worse, my baby girl gets hurt by his abandonment. That would be torture for me."  
"He won't leave. He loves you,Rose."  
Suddenly, I hear shuffling then a mans voice replaces Lissa's.  
"Rose, just tell us where you are."  
Eddie.  
That means Lissa is with them, trying to find me. How could she betray me like that? She knows why I can't come back. Why can't she respect my decision?  
I think it through and I come to the conclusion that I'm actually on a wild chase against my best friend, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri.  
How fun.  
Suddenly Dimitri comes on the line.  
"Roza, just let us bring you back. We need to talk."  
"How about... No?" I sigh "and I don't want to talk."  
"Please. You're pregnant with my child and now you're running away because you think ill hurt you two.I love you. More than you can even imagine. And I'll love our baby just as much." He whispers and I can hear his voice cracking. "Roza, please."  
I hadn't realize I started crying until I felt the hot tears fall down my face.  
"Dimitri, I love you." I breathed. "But I can't."  
"You have to. I'm going to find you."  
"Good luck." I hung up the phone.  
I stopped trying to wipe away my tears because it was worthless. I'm pretty sure in a couple seconds, I'll cry a river.  
I hear a car coming from a distance.  
Dimitri has better luck than I thought because when I turn around ,I see the black van.  
_Crap_.


	11. Captured

**Okay so I finally figured it out!**  
**I know it's late but I was trying to perfect the storyline. this takes place after Blood Promise. He got turned Strigoi, then she goes to Russia and everything the same, he gets turned back to Dhampir. He and Rose get together and eventually have sex again. This is now two months after Russia. Then Rose finds out she is pregnant, and Dimitri leaves. another two months pass. then its here. Every is normal 1. except the timing, 2. the Queen doesn't get murdered and 3. Rose and Dimitri have sex a second time.**  
**This is my storyline for this book.I hope you understand lol! If you are confused, tell me!**  
**Also, I'm going on a 4 day cruise soo I will probably post another chapter today but then you will have to wait until next weekend ); that's why this chapter is really long. My gift to you ;D**  
**Okay so here's the next chapter! Enjoy and remember to review** !

**oh and thinking of a Dimitri point of view next chapter but for that, you have to review !**

The black van stops.  
I expected to see Lissa, Dimitri and Eddie jump out.  
But I was so wrong.  
Strigoi come out of the car.  
I widened my eyes. I don't think I have the strength to fight. My car is kind of hidden so I decide to start up the car and drive into the woods, hoping they don't see my car.  
But of course, my perfect luck strikes again.  
One of them saw me, and yelled out.  
I am trying to drive as fast as I can.  
My phone rings. I forgot to ruin the phone so that they don't have contact with me.  
I sense Its Lissa. I pick up the phone and try to balance it on my shoulder and ear.  
"Hello?!" I breathe quickly.  
"Rose-" I interrupted her.  
"Lissa, I'd love to chat but I'm kinda busy!" I yell into the phone as I'm driving. I know this is a huge mistake, but I knew if I didn't pick up now, she'd be calling a thousand more times.  
Right then, it turned from one black van chasing me, to five.  
"Shit" I mutter.  
"Rose, are you okay?" Her worry is off the charts.  
"Yeah, I'm just peachy, how about you!?" My sarcasm was obvious.  
A car hits me from the back and I yelp. The phone drops and I only  
hear faint voices asking me what's wrong.  
They'll have to wait.  
If this car makes it in one piece.  
I turn abruptly, hoping to make them confused but another one just popped up.  
Why are they chasing me? They usually don't pay mind to just one person.  
My plan was to drive away but they are not having it. The car in front of me crashes into mine, making it seconds they swarm me.  
"Get out of the car" one of them say.  
Slowly get out of the car.  
"Ooh, Leo, isn't that Dimitri's girl?" Another says while grinning.  
I froze. I almost forgot Dimitri was Strigoi. He must've been one of his loyal ones.  
"We found her" The first guy, Leo smiled.  
"I don't belong to anyone" I spit back.  
"I beg to differ." Leo, walks to me." You were always with him, that dazed look you had around him was precious."  
I winced remembering being with Strigoi Dimitri in Russia. Remembering him making me high with his bite.  
"I am not Dimitri's. Now, tell me exactly why you all are chasing me."  
"We've been looking for you, for a very long time." I came back from Russia about 4 months ago. They've been looking for me for about to 4 months. He continued. "Our leader died because Dimitri killed her. She was very important to us, Now our new leader is looking for revenge. She was quite close to our past leader."  
I widened my eyes. They're trying to kill Dimitri. I stood straight and tried to look as if I don't care.  
"And how does that involve me?"  
"Well, if we take you, you'll bring Dimitri. Then we will swarm him and then, bye bye Dimitri." He says this with a smile.  
I harshly laughed. "So many flaws in that little plan of yours." His men come behind me and hold me with a steel grip. "  
"Oh?" He was enjoying this. His expression was filled with amusement. "Please, do tell me how."  
"Well, I can kick all of your asses in a heartbeat. And of course, Dimitri will kill all of you also."  
"No, we have hundreds of men to keep you in check. Trust me. You're going to tell us where he is. We like details."  
" I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't know where the hell he is. I told you, I don't belong to him and he doesn't belong to me."  
"We'll see about that." Leo pointed to his men.  
Leo did this gesture and then one of the guys holding me leaned down to my neck.  
_Oh god no._


	12. New games

**Hey guys! I'm back from my cruise (; I'm sorry it was a whole week without an update but I'm back with a new chapter don't worry! I think you'll be happy and on the edge of your seat with this one . Please review , I need advice on how to pace myself with the story or even ideas for the stories!**  
**Oh and there is a Dimitri's point of view, just as I promised ;D**  
**Enjoy!**

His teeth puncture my skin and I cry out. I've been bitten before but when it's unwillingly, it hurts like hell. I thrash and kick in all direction. I did anything to try get out of his grasp. When he begins to drink my blood, my eyes widened. Everything slowly began to get hazy.  
What had I gotten myself into?  
My legs couldn't support me anymore so I fall. The men looming around me are smiling. They must enjoy my confusion and pain. I try to stand but I fall again. The hazyness begins to fade, all I see now is darkness.  
I hear Leo say "You can't win, Rose"  
Then I was gone.  
**DPOV**  
"Rose!" I scream into the phone. "Rose, please answer. What's going on!?"  
All I can hear from the phone is a lot of grunting and cursing.  
I turn around and sigh. I see Lissa crying, so I sit next to her and I reassure her, "Lissa, everything is fine. We are going to find her."  
"How the hell can I not worry!?" I step back, kind of surprised of how aggressive she is getting. "Belikov, she's going through something . We don't even know what! She's in danger!" She yells at me.  
"I know this. I'm trying!" I strain a smile. "I promise we will find her."  
I turn back and try to listen to the phone.  
"Get out of the car." A man says.  
"Ooh, Leo, isn't that Dimitri's girl?" Another says.  
"We found her"  
I froze. Leo. Strigoi.  
They have my Roza.  
**RPOV**  
I wake up in a basement. I blink a few times. Everything comes crashing in my mind.  
My breathing gets more hasty. I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want me and my baby to be safe. Now I'm stuck in a dungeon with creatures who want to hurt me and want to kill the man I love.  
Dimitri. I need to warn him. But if I do, he'll want to save me. And as much as I want that, I can't let him do that. He'll just get himself killed.  
I look around and take in my surroundings. Small room. Dirty floor. Nasty table. Perfect.  
I rake my hair from my face and I try to get back up. The dizziness from the bite hasn't faded.  
I can't let these things take control of me. I take a step when the door opens.  
"Ahh, my sleeping beauty has awoken." Leo emphasizes.  
I grimace. "Princesses don't get placed in shitholes like this." I look up.  
"You're right, but again I don't care." He smiles at me. His red eyes beaming at me.  
"Didn't expect you too." I smile right back. I grasp the edge of the table in the room.  
"Slow down, princess. You're still a little dizzy."  
"Woah, I didn't notice" My sarcasm was obvious. "And the name is not princess."  
I'm getting bits of the real Rose Hathaway back. The one Dimitri tore down.  
Leo takes a step toward me.  
"Don't... Don't come closer." At this point I'm using all the strength I have to get away.  
"Slow down , I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Did anyone tell you you're a great actor?" I sarcastically smile at him. "Because for a second, I almost believed you." I laughed.  
I have myself leaning across the table. It makes me look cool but to be honest, I just need something to balance myself before I fall.  
"Okay, enough. You know why I'm here so I'll just stop wasting time. Tell me where Dimitri Belikov is."  
A laugh escaped my mouth. A genuine laugh. "Do you know who I am?"  
I stand up straight. "I'm Rose Hathaway." I smile.  
Leo raises his eyebrow. "And? I know who you are."  
"You didn't let me finish, dear." I walk over to him so that we are now face to face. I whisper. "I'm Rose Hathaway. Meaning I take no shit from anyone. No shit from your little buddies. Not even from you. It's gonna take a lot to crack me."  
I've been broken for months now but I'm regaining myself. I'm picking up all these broken pieces for a reason. My baby girl. I want her to know that I am strong. That ill protect her. Even if it means digging up my old self. My old Rose is plain and simple. Strong and determined.  
Leo knows my name but he doesn't know me.  
"You do not want to play this game with me." Leo whispers back.  
I lean in to his ear "I think I do." I turn around and walk to the other side of the room.  
Let the games begin.


	13. Must

**Hey guys! No one really reviewed last time ;/ I was really stuck, I needed feedback and ideas. That's why it took so long to update because I really had bad writers block ); I feel satisfied with this , I hope you like!**

**Also, for the next chapter, I'll need 15+ reviews, ! So please review!**

**RPOV**

I stare at the wall , dusty air covering my vision.

I've been in here for what feels like years, but is really a couple days. I think. There's no way to tell between day or night in here. It could be a week, I don't know.

Leo has tried to get information out of me, but failed. But I, of course have to pay the price.

I look down to my stomach, it's only been about a week or so since I've been gone, but it definitely shows. It's only time before Leo notices and uses it to his advantage.

I have to do something. I can't just sit here. I'll attack, I have to.

I slowly get up from where I was sitting. I am weak and I haven't trained for days.

I throw a few punches at the air and I devise a plan. As soon as Leo or one of his men walk into this room, I knock them out. Of course I can't kill them, I have no stake, It's the only plan I have, its the only thing I can do.

I position myself next to the door and wait.

**DPOV**

We are back at court and we are reporting the kidnap.

I haven't been able to get a minute of sleep since Rose left. Now it's even worse now that she's been taken by Strigoi.

I am zoned out, staring into nothingness in Alberta's office.

"Wait wait, so you're telling me, that Rose Hathaway, one of our best guardians, was recently taken by Strigoi? What was she doing out there?" Alberta exclaims.

"She ran away from Court because.." Lissa hesitated, " she left for personal reasons. We have managed to get a hold of her on her phone but last time, we heard everything go down. There was a car crash and then they made her get out of the car-"

"And she let this happen? She just let them take control of her? This doesn't sound like her."

"We know. Maybe she was outnumbered."

Alberta sighs and shakes her head. "This is... wow. Is there any idea of where she could be? Any clue?"

That question got me thinking of all the possibilities. But it wouldn't make sense to go somewhere I wouldn't know about.

I know where they are.

Lissa starts , "I don't know, -"

"I know where they took her." I snapped out of my trance and looked at Alberta.

"What? If you're soo sure of where she is, then tell us! Lets go rescue her now!" Lissa exclaims.

"No." I quickly said sternly. "I'm going. It's me who they want."

"Guardian Belikov, we can send people with you for help-" I interrupted her.

"No. I need to do this alone or they will hurt her."

"Bring me with you! I can help, I promise you won't regret it!" Lissa hurries to my side.

"You know I cannot do that." I stand and walk to the door.

"At least tell us where you're going." Alberta sighs.

"Russia." I quickly look back. "I'm going to Russia." I turn and look straight ahead.

**RPOV**

After standing there for a while, I began to rethink this plan. Am I in any condition for this?

Right then, the door creaks open.

No more time to think, just act.

I lash out and punch the first guy I see. He reacts immediately. He turns to me and snarls. I kick and punch until he goes down.

Two other guys tower me, ready to bite me. I fight and fight and they both go down. I know this is just temporarily but it's a start. I run out of the door they left open until I crash into the one and only, Leo.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you know better than to escape. I really thought you were smarter." He holds me with a steel grip.

I thrash. "And I thought you'd outta know better than to hold me hostage." I snap right back.

Before he could say anything, I head butt him, making him go off balance. Taking the chance, I throw a punch after punch.

I thought I had him but then I see his arm come full blast at me.

Well, at my stomach.

His fist connects with my belly and I instantly feel the pain.

The pain was unbearable. I cry out and hold my belly.

_No, no , __**NO**__._

_I can't lose her. I just can't._

White flashes go across my vision and I feel myself fall.

I see his red eyes beaming.

That's the only thing I see before blackness surrounds me.


	14. Sacrifices

**Hey guys , I decided to just give in and post the next one XD**

**More review = sooner updated (:**

**Thanks for the feedback ! Tell me what you guys think on this one please**

** Lala, heres a really long one , Happy Easter! (:**

**DPOV **

In less in an hour I'm on a plane to Siberia, Russia.

I'm certain she's there. She has to be.

I'm anxious for the plane to leave. Just as the doors close I see people rushing inside. Familiar faces.

Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian.

I get up, furious.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

Lissa smiles timidly. "I'm sorry, but we had to come. You're not the only one who cares for Rose."

She looks down and heads to her seat.

I sit back down. Can't do much of anything now.

11 hours later we arrive in Russia.

I get off as quickly as I had got on.

Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian come running behind me.

"Guardian Belikov, wait up!" Eddie yells

"I am not with you guys." I say sternly.

Lissa runs ahead of me, turns and stops right in front of me.

"Stop Dimitri. Whether you like it or not , we're gonna get Rose. With or without your help."

I sigh "Fine."

**RPOV**

I wake up in a different room. I look around and see hospital equipment.

My hand goes to my stomach.

_Oh god_.

I remember now.

Someone else in the room laughs. I turn around and I see Leo. Of course. That little bastard likes to see people suffering. He is Strigoi after all.

Next to him is a monitor. And a little figure is on the screen.

I raise my hand to my mouth, and a gasp escapes my mouth.

"You see, when you attempted to run,-" he started.

"I remember , genius." I stare at the monitor. "I-is she okay?" I begin to tear up.

"You didn't let me finish." He snaps. "When I punched your stomach, you fell, crying in pain. Of course, I had to investigate." He smiles amusingly. "Turns out there's a little baby growing in there."

I stay quiet.. I have nothing to say.

"I saved your baby, but it'd be a shame if something else happened to it."

I sat up so quick, "You wouldn't dare to hurt her!" I spit at him.

Leo looks in his cart and holds up a needle.

"In here is drugs. Lots of them. If I just so happen to give you these with enough dosage, there will be no baby." He leans in closer. "Dare me."

I shake my head. I realize there's absolutely nothing I can do. He has an advantage. If I try to fight, he knows where to hit. He knows what will break me down.

Losing my baby girl.

**DPOV**

We all get to a motel. I drop my stuff and head to the door.

"We just got here, where are you going?" Lissa asks.

"I have to do something." I see Lissa get her coat.

"No, alone. I'll be back."

After walking, I find a payphone. I struggle to remember the phone number but I finally got it.

Someone picked up after the first ring. "Hello."

"Put Leo on the phone. Now."

"Who is this?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

In a matter seconds, he is on the line.

"Ahh, my best pal. Finally decided to save your princess?"

I stay silent.

"Let's get to the point here. You, come here and we'll handle our business. Easy as that."

"Let Rose go." I growl into the phone.

"But I was having so much fun with her." I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Put her on the phone. Now."

Rustling and movement replace his voice.

A few seconds later, I hear a voice.

"D-Dimitri?." I hear her rapid breathing.

"Roza." I close my eyes and sigh. "Roza, stay put for a little, I'm coming for you."

"No. Don't get near. They're planning to kill you, Dimitri." I can hear her voice quiver. "I'm not letting you do that for me."

"I have to, Roza. I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"I'll figure out a way to get out myself. Don't come. Please."

"Roza, you're in a place with Strigoi. Lots of them. How do you plan on that?"

"I-I haven't thought that out yet but I'm working on it!"

"Just, don't worry. How are you..? Have they hurt you?"

I heard hesitation but then she finally spoke. "I'm fine. They've treated me awesome."

"You're lying, Roza. Tell me the truth."

"Doesn't matter if I'm lying or not. Don't worry. I'm Rose Hathway, I can handle about anything."

I roll my eyes and sigh. I can't help but laugh a little.

"Why am I not surprised you were going to say that?"

"Oh sh. I think bastard's coming. I have to go. Don't come. Okay? Just don't."

I stay quiet.

because I can't do that. "I love you, Roza. Remember that everything I do is for you. Everything that I'm going to to do is for you...and our baby. I won't let anything happen to you two." I whisper. "I won't."

"No. No , Dimitri. You.." Her voice breaks down and I can tell she's crying at this point. "You can't leave me again!"

"I'm not leaving you, I promise. I have to go, I love you , Roza."

Then I hung up with nothing but sorrow in my heart.


	15. Mission

**Hey guys , I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you guys expected ); **

**I had really bad writers block.**

**Please review, or I won't be updating ;/**

**Tell me ideas and feedback please! 3**

**Oh and happy birthday Amybelikov1 (;**

**RPOV**

I am back in my prison.

Anxiety is gnawing at my chest. Dimitri could knock down that door any second.

And as happy as that'd make me, it can't happen because they'll kill him.

I know he can kill about anything but there's too many of them.

I fought off the urge to go into Lissa's head for so long but I have to.

I sense so many feelings from her.

Fear, anxiety, and... Hope.

In less than a second I'm in a room staring at Adrian , Eddie , and Christian.

"Okay so what's the plan." Eddie says.

I don't know who he is talking to but when Liss turns I see who.

Dimitri.

I'm pretty sure tears welled up in my own eyes.

"We are going to gather a lot of supplies, Christian, you burn as many Strigoi as you can." He turns to Adrian. "You, do whatever mind thing you can do, I don't know."

Adrian just nods. It's weird seeing Adrian quiet.

"Eddie, you just fight them as best as you can like how you were trained to."

Dimitri turns to Lissa. Or me. Whatever.

It looks as if he's staring into me.

Before Dimitri says anything, Lissa interrupts, "Please don't let me stay! I can fight. I'm not as useless as you all think."

Dimitri laughs.

"Well not exactly but I can do something! I can compulse the Strigoi, you know I'm the strongest one you know!"

"No. I can't let you kill yourself out there. You can send messages to Rose through the bond and let her know whats happening. I'll be talking to you through a phone and you'll just tell her. She won't be able to respond but no doubt, she's listening."

Lissa sighs but nods.

I get out of her head.

_No , no, no._

They can't be doing this.

This is a suicide mission.

I have to get myself out before they come.

The door opens right then.

One of the Strigoi come to give me food.

Before he leaves, I yell. "Hey! Wait! What day is today?"

He responds and turns quickly.

I smile and look down.

3 months. Today I'm 3 months pregnant.

**LPOV (Lissa)**

"No. I can't let you kill yourself out there. You can send messages to rose through the bond and let her know whats happening. I'll be talking to you through a phone and you'll just tell her. She won't be able to respond but no doubt, she's listening."

I sigh and nod.

This isn't fair. She's my best friend and I care about her so much.

Dimitri hands me a tiny flip phone.

"We are about to head out to get all we need. When we get back, we'll get ready then you can start sending messages to Rose. Promise you'll stay until we get back?" Dimitri asks.

I nod, "I'll be right here."

They leave. I talk through the bond.

_Rose, we are going to save you, okay? I promise._

I sit on the bed with a sigh and wait for the boys to get back.

**RPOV**

_Rose, we are going to save you, okay? I promise._

I was startled at the voice in my head but I knew right away it was Lissa.

I wanted to yell at her for risking her life by coming here but I couldn't do much. I just smiled at the sound of her voice. I missed her so much.

At that moment I wasn't in the cellar, I was in a memory. Me and Lissa's. We were in kindergarten and we were laughing , pretending I was her guardian. We were pretending that she was getting eaten by evil vampires, that's we called Strigoi when we were that small. We were so small and naive. We didn't have to think about much back then. It's different now.

The sound of the door opening interrupts my thoughts.

Leo, of course. I have gotten so used to his presence that my reaction to him popping up was as if he was a normal person.

"Ah, awake I see. How's the little baby?"

I just look at him with a look of disgust.

"Not talkative today I see."

I stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

"I'll tell you ," I say as hostile as I can. "I'll tell you where Dimitri is hiding."

Leo eyes me.

"What changed your mind? You were really straightforward for your decision."

"Yeah well when you threaten the life of my baby, I tend to rethink my decisions." I snap.

"Well then." He walks forward.

"When I talked to him, he told me he was near the outskirts of Siberia in some motel." I said trying to make up the lie as I go.

"You're lying."

"Why the hell would I lie? Why would I risk my child's life?" I make my voice strain to the point where I sound like I am crying.

"Very well. We're going to check it out. But if you're lying..."

"I'm not lying." I interrupt.

He walks to the door and instruct his men to get 10 out and ready for attack.

I walk up to him , "You need way more. On the phone I heard rustling. He must have tons of guardians. You need more men if you want to make it out." He looks at me questioning "If my baby is on the line and possibly me also, I want you to succeed so I can get the hell out of here."

"Fine." He yells at his men to get twice the men they have. Then he leaves.

I manage to half of his men out of here.

I can escape.

Or at least try.


	16. Escape

**Omfg guys I know I wasn't going to update until I got more reviews but I got the best idea. I hope you guys like it. **

**Please review! I need feedback! **

**LPOV **

I sat on the bed alone.

Staring at the pattern on the wall.

I don't know what to do so I start talking to Rose.

She can't respond but I know she's listening.

_Hey, Rose. It's me. Well duh.._

I laugh to myself.

_The boys should be getting back from getting supplies. So you'll be out soon. You'll be safe. _

I pause.

_I wanted to go save you also but they refuse that I go. Sucks, right? Dimitri is in his super guardian mode so I guess I shouldn't get him mad. Speaking of Dimitri , he loves you. So much. He's sacrificing his life. You shouldn't waste that love over the past and I know you'll hate me for saying but I'm saying it because I want you to be happy. _

Sighing, I look down.

_Hope I can see you soon. I love you. Stay strong._

**RPOV**

_Hey, Rose. It's me. Well duh.._

Lissa's voice jolts me awake.

_The boys should be getting back from getting supplies. So you'll be out soon. You'll be safe. _

I smile to myself.

_I wanted to go save you also but they refuse that I go. Sucks, right? Dimitri is in his super guardian mode so I guess I shouldn't get him mad. Speaking of Dimitri , he loves you. So much. He's sacrificing his life. You shouldn't waste that love over the past and I know you'll hate me for saying but I'm saying it because I want you to be happy. _

I look down.

"I know, Lissa. I know." I whisper to the empty room.

_Hope I can see you soon. I love you. Stay strong._

I smile and nod to myself.

But then a frown places on my face.

Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and Christian are almost gonna be here.

I need to act fast. I waited. And waited a lot more.

Until finally one of Leo's men opens the door.

I leap out from the other side of the door and I fight. I try my best to cover my stomach. I fought and fought. When he went down I knew it wasn't going to be for long so I ran.

Half of the Strigoi were gone with Leo so I'm not expecting much encounters.

I haven't been out of the room for almost 2 weeks, now I realize that was a good thing.

The hallways are dirty. The air is dusty.

The environment is downright hostile.

I had to start breathing through my mouth to keep from getting sick.

I ran to every room until I found the one I needed.

Storage.

I rummage through everything. Sighing,I turn and look up to the highest shelf.

My stake.

"Crap." I say in my monotone voice.

Right then, three Strigoi come running in.

They don't look happy.

I take the first one and slams him into the shelf.

The stake comes falling and I catch it. In one graceful move I jump on the Strigoi and I stake him.

The two other guys grab my arms and legs and I'm left immobilized.

I struggle against them but they're so strong.

Then I bite one of them and surprisingly I got out.

I stake them both in less than a minute then I run out.

This place is such a maze but in still running.

Then at the end of the hall I stop.

Strigoi. Too many of them.

They all charge after me and I can't do anything but fight.

So I fight.

I duck, I kick and I stake my way out.

I would run but they're fast as hell so I'll have to do it this way.

When they're all down , I run. I run faster then I ever had and I'm pregnant.

I stop when I get to a narrow staircase. I hesitate but I run head on.

When I get to the top, more hallways.

I know I'm close but I have to stop. Im weaker and being pregnant just makes it worse.

I press my back against a back and close my eyes. I take good breaths before I run again.

But the run was short.

I bump into a Strigoi.

Taking out my stake, I charge.

But I stop.

I freeze.

I know him.

_No. No. He's dead._

But here he is standing before me.

He's so different but so much the same.

His red eyes study me.

No doubt he recognizes me.

The words don't want to come out but force them.

"M-Mason?"


	17. Reunion

**Hey guys!**  
**Barely anyone reviewed ;/**  
**Please review and tell me what you guys think !**  
**This one is just in Rose's point of view and its kinda short, I'm sorry.**  
**If I get enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter longer!**

**RPOV**  
I stare at him.  
I can't stop looking at how much he changed.  
His once chunky face is now just striking features.I can't help but tear up. I've thought he was dead for months now. I've mourned. I've felt guilty.  
I remember , his sarcastic but flirty comments. His little grin that he pulls whenever I snap back.  
This is all gone.  
"Rose? You're the hostage we are keeping? " His gruff voice snaps me out of my memories**.**  
I notice his hand gripping my arm.  
I wrench away from him and I back away slowly.  
He got closer and closer until I'm up against a wall. His face was full of amusement. I guess he likes when I am vulnerable. I can't let myself show that.  
I take one step, "Get," another step, "away," one more step, "from me."  
"Why so hostile? Long time no see and I don't get a hi?"  
"I don't know you, why would I say hi?" I say cooly.  
"You know me. I may have changed a bit." He shrugs.  
"No, I think you're referring to my friend Mason. Yeah I knew him. I don't know this monster standing before me."  
He winced. "I'm the same Mason. I'm just better."  
"I bet." I smile and nod sarcastically.  
Turning around, I think of what Leo and his demons took away from me.  
If it wasn't for them, maybe my Mason would still be here. Laughing and making flirty jokes to me. If it wasn't for them, maybe my Mason wouldn't be some monster standing before me. I regret ever wishing he was alive because being Strigoi is way worse than dying. It sucks that he doesn't realize that.  
We just stand there, staring at each other.  
I clap my hand and smile ,"So, this was fun. We should meet up some other time. Toddles."  
I turn around and walk. Trying to get as much distance between us.  
But Mason wasn't dumb. He wasn't going to let me off that easy. I was here for a reason.  
In less then a second he is in front of me, with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Trying to escape?"  
"No, I'm just strolling around a building full of Strigoi." I casually smile sarcastically.  
"You won't make it out alive. And even if you do escape, Leo will find you." His red eyes pierce me.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you." I sidestep him but he just comes right back.  
"You're not going anywhere." He smiles.  
"Oh great, I'm gonna be kept hostage again?" I say like a child.  
"No, you're coming with me. You will be mine again."  
I scoff. "As if I was yours in the first place." I wince inside because I was his at one point. I cared for him. I trusted him.  
"You rather be here?" He lifts his eyebrows.  
"First, I rather escape. Second, why would you overthrow Leo?"  
"I won't let you and because I can do whatever I want. Lets go"  
I bring my finger up to my face and make a strong thinking face, "Nope." I say popping the "P" , "I rather just go along with my first plan." I sidestep him again and walk away. "I got places to go and people to save."  
His arms find themselves around me and I am quickly lifted off the ground.  
"I said, you're not going anywhere."  
I feel something pierce my neck and I realize he just bit me.  
Everything gets hazy.  
I go slump against him.  
My head goes back and I stare at the long corridor.  
Just then someone comes running.  
_Dimitri_.


	18. Risks

**Hey guys!**

**So I don't know how to get you guys to review, it's really frustrating );**

**Please please review and give me ideas!**

**This chapter probably isn't really good, I'm sorry.**

**All RPOV.**

"D.. Dimitri!" I try to breathe out.

I could barely slur the words. Mason took out a lot of blood.

His arms tighten around me and everything goes fast.

He must be running.

I try to focus on Dimitri but I feel two pricks on my neck again.

Then Dimitri's face fades into darkness.

I wake up in a cellar, just like the one I was in not even an hour ago.

My head is more clear but it's pounding like a drum.

I look up to see Mason. Half of his face looks burned. Dimitri must've tried to stake it but only manages to graze him.

He's grinning at me.

"You thought you could get your little boyfriend to save the day?" He says simply. "Fairly sad that I had to teach him a lesson."

Mason turns his head behind him. He gets up and there Dimitri is. Slumped on the ground.

Unconscious.

I charge at Mason but I was stopped short. He tied my hands to a pole behind me.

I scream at him anyway.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Mason looks at me as if he doesn't care.

"It's me you want, correct?"

"Yes." He says in a upbeat tone."But I could turn him into Leo and then I'll be one step closer to being on top."

"No!" I yell. "It's me you want, so just leave him alone."

Mason narrows his beady eyes.

His once brown eyes.

I can't help but go Into a memory.

_We were in 9th grade and we were so pumped because we were finally out of the elementary campus._

_"Hell yes!" Mason pumps his hand in the air, "Imagine the parties we'll have down here!"_

_Lissa narrows her eyes at him,"Imagine the amount of trouble you'll get into."_

_"Oh come on, don't be a buzz kill."_

_I jump in and smile with Mason, "I agree." Lissa rolls her eyes at me so I run up to her and laugh, " When has Rose Hathaway ever gotten caught?" _

_Lissa makes a thinking face and I interrupt her , "Actually never mind , don't answer that."_

_Lissa pulls on a satisfied face. I snicker at her._

_"Well at least we are going to have fun, right Mase?" I run up to him and jump on his back._

_He stumbles but laughs, "Hell yes." _

All those memories are long gone. This Mason is cruel and hostile.

This Mason is Strigoi.

"And if I do let him go, will you cooperate and obey all my orders?" Mason asks.

"Of course I will. Just let him go unharmed." I plead.

Who would've imagined?_ Rose Hathaway , begging a Strigoi._

I _so_ have to regain my dignity.

"Come and kiss me." Mason says, interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes widened and my head snaps to him.

"What?" I spit out.

"Come and kiss me." Mason shrugs his shoulders, "Prove yourself."

I stare at him and sigh.

"I'm kind of immobilized." I grumble.

Mason walks forward and gets me out. He stands back to where he was and looks at me with amusement.

I take small steps until we are face to face.

I reach up and place my lips against his.

His lips were warm, like I remembered which is weird for a Strigoi. I remember when we were together in the Skii lodge. I remember being in his arms and being happy.

But not feeling love at the same time.

Mason's cold hands cup my face and his other hand make it around my waist.

A gruff voice interrupts us.

"Roza?"

I step back to see Dimitri , awake and watching me.

His eyes full of sadness and anger.

_Great_.


	19. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**So like I have major writers block.**

**please please review and tell me some ideas or feedback or Iwon't be updating D; **

**I don't want to do that to you guys so please please revhelper private message me and help! **


	20. Hurt

**So a lot of you guys suggested this so here goes.**  
**I hope you guys enjoy ! **  
**Please review 3**

I practically jump 10 feet from Mason.  
I hear a low chuckle. I turn and I see him laughing.  
_Seriously , laughing_.  
My face fills with disgust then I turn to Dimitri.  
"It's not what you-"  
"Think?" He finishes my sentence.  
"Dimitri, I swear.."  
Dimitri struggles against the cuffs as he stands with anger.  
"You were _kissing_ him!"  
"Yes, to save your ass!" I scream right back.  
A flicker of sadness and regret comes across his eyes but was quickly replaced with anger. "I don't need any saving. I'm here saving you." He shakes his head. "If you stay here, you're not only endangering yourself but a child inside you."  
My hand makes its way to my stomach. It's like in instinct now.  
"I know, Dimitri. But I can't let you die." My eyes are now rimmed with tears. "I just can't."  
Before Dimitri could respond, Mason interjects with a affectionate sigh. He steps forward with his hands on his heart.  
"Aww, am I witnessing a romantic moment?"  
Ignoring his comment, I stare at Dimitri. He's right. I have to escape.  
When I feel cold hands surround me, I know it's too late to change my decision.  
"Well, this is boring me." He says with a sigh. He grabs my arms and pushes me.  
I stand my ground and yell at him. "Um hello? We made a deal!" I point to Dimitri.  
"Oh, of course that." He says nonchalant.  
"Release him now." I say, trying to keep my voice even.  
Dimitri begins to protest and yell at me.  
"I will release him." He pauses and looks at Dimitri." I never said when."  
My jaw hangs open. "No, Mason you know what I meant." I make my voice even and strong and I step in front of him. "You told me you'll release him unharmed."  
"Yes, I will release him unharmed.. _Physically_."  
I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion.  
Then it clicks.  
Mason is going to hurt him.. emotionally.  
Through me.  
Just as I thought of that I feel Mason loom above me.. And I see his fangs out.  
He's heading straight for my neck.  
I sneak a look at Dimitri before I go into wonderland.  
I see tears. This is the first time I see him cry. And it was because of me.  
"Don't let this hurt you, I'm fine. I promise." I whisper.  
"NOOOOOO!" Dimitri screams and stands, struggling against his restraints.  
I feel two pinches on my neck and then I feel him draining me.  
I blink as everything around me goes blurry.  
Mason backs up and watches me as I slump to the ground with a smile.


	21. Obstacles

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for over a month! **

**well, I might post two chapters today (:**

**please review , and favorite ! **

I wake up and I'm tied up. Across from me, Dimitri is still here.

There's no Mason.

I struggle to raise my head. I'm so weak.

"Rose, I'm sorry." Dimitri whispers.

"You're sorry? I got you guys all in this mess. I got you in danger, I got my baby in danger-" I stop because I was so close to cry.

"Don't cry. Please, don't."

I look up to him and he has tears in his eyes.

He nods his head , "I'm getting us out of here."

I don't respond.

My eyes clothes without my will and I realize my head is pounding.

"Rose." His voice is now filled with concern.

"Huh." I shake my head and open my eyes.

I hear loud footsteps walk into the room.

"Ah, we're all awake."

Mason.

He crouches in front of me. "How's the princess doing?"

I look up, with eyes full of hatred.

"Someone is a little grouchy." He laughs.

Dimitri has his head down and his eyes are full of concentration. _What is he doing?_

Mason reaches out his hand and touches my belly.

Almost instantly I yell, "Dont touch me."

It must've amused him because he just laughs and stands.

He walks over to Dimitri and crouches in front of him also.

"How are ya , buddy?"

Dimitri just looks up at him, his long hair pooling around his face.

Mason slaps him gently, "You need a haircut buddy."

Mason gets up again and stands between us and just sighs , "Well this is no fun. I wanted him to go all hulk." He frowns and then he walks toward me. He crouches and leans toward me.

I back away as far as I can.

He's trying to get Dimitri mad, and it's working.

And what happens next happens like a flash.

Dimitri is up and suddenly Mason is on the ground.

Was not expecting that.

Mason gets up and punches Dimitri, over and over until Dimitri trips him and is up on him , punching him.

I scream because I can't watch them kill each other.

"Stop!" I scream.

I struggle against the restraints.

Finally, out the corner of my eye, I see something.

A stake. I try to stretch my leg far enough to push it to Dimitri. But I'm so weak.

I stretch as far as I can, ignoring all my pain and I kick.

"DIMITRI!" I yell as I kick the stake towards him.

Dimitri turns.. So does Mason.

Mason runs to keep it out of Dimitri's reach.

But he's too late.

Dimitri already has it in his hand and in less then a second, it's in Mason's heart.

As Mason falls to the ground, a tears escapes my eyes. He's not the same Mason I knew but.. That's what hurts. Remembering how he used to be.

Now he's actually dead.

Dimitri is now at my side, untying me.

When he finally unties me, my arms are around his , gripping him as if I haven't seen him in years.

That's how it felt.

"I told you, we're getting out of here."

But of course, things aren't that easy.

There's always obstacle after obstacle.

He helps me up and as we were running out the door, we reached that one obstacle left.

Leo and his men.


	22. Eliminating

**Hey, another update (:**

**I think you guys will be very surprised hehe. **

**Dimitri pov Also!**

**please review (:**

**RPOV**

My eyes almost pop out of my head.

Of course. I get the best luck in the world.

"Get back in that room and lock it. You're not getting hurt, you hear me? Do not get out until I say so." Dimitri tells me firmly,

I just nod and run back into the room. I lock the door and lean on the door. Then my eyes go to Mason. Or what is left of him. I tear my eyes away.

I can't just sit here.

Then I jump at the noise outside the door.

No. I can't let him do this by himself.

I look around in this supply looking room and find another stake. I look around more and find a bull proof vest. It's not much but it's enough but it'll cover my belly.

I open the door and see Dimitri fighting back to back. Strigoi jump at me the instant their eyes lay on me. Instincts take over and lash out in the closest to me. Kicking and punching, I feel the adrenaline.

My feet shoot out and trips a Strigoi and second later I'm on top of him and staking his heart.

Feeling someone behind me, I turn around to see Dimitri. He's going to be so pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yells.

"I can't let you fight this alone!" I say , punching a Strigoi.

"This is my problem that I started, let me finish this!"

I was going to answer but a got swarmed. I punched, kicked and staked my out.

My eyes look up and all I see is bodies.

And then me and Dimitri standing among them.

I smile , "Hell yes."

Dimitri runs towards me and touches my face, while examining everywhere. "Are you okay?" He says worryingly.

I nod at him, "I'm fine. We did it."

Dimitri looks up but his face was nothing but happy, "This is not done. Leo is still out there."

My smile fades away as quickly as it had come.

From behind us, I hear slow , loud claps and a hefty laugh.

"Nice work, I must say." Leo says.

Dimitri growls and stands in front of me.

"Why, you got yourself a sneaky little princess there. Rosemarie , you got me good" His smile turns into a scowl. "But the game ends here."

In less than a second he is in front of us and choking Dimitri.

Before I can stab him he grabs my hand with an iron grip.

He is in Dimitri's face saying, "You think you can kill her and get away with it?! You killed..." His voice wavers but he regains it. "You killed the love of my life."

My mouth is wide open.

What?

Strigoi can't love.

Dimitri's face is turning red. I think fast and kick Leo.

His face doesn't change.

His eyes look over to me." And you. Why would you trick me? Do you enjoy playing with me?"

He lets go of Dimitri and he falls on his knees, trying to breathe.

Leo walks up to me so we are now face to face.

From the outside, I look brave, looking up to him without fear.

But on the inside, I'm trembling with fear.

"I won't kill you," He whispers "But I will hurt you in the most unimaginable way ever."

**DPOV**

I try to breathe. I'm on the floor coughing.

I try to stand and see his has Rose in his grip.

My lungs are trying , but it's hard. I try to get up, but I keep coughing.

I finally get up to my feet and I raise my stake.

And I plunge it in his heart.

Before he crumbles to the ground, I swear I heard a gunshot.

Maybe it's the adrenaline.

I walk to where he is laying and he tries to speak, "Y-you aren't e-eliminating your enemies. T-there are more." His eyes close and I swear he's dead but he says one more thing. "I l-lost someone love, So-soon.. Soon you will too "

Then he's dead.

I am confused at the last sentence but then I get it when I turn around.

Rose is on the floor with a blood on her chest.

.

**hope you enjoyed that!**

**guys please please please review ! It would mean the world! **

**If you have any ideas or thought , tell me below , and if I like it I will use it and give you credit! **

**I love all of you, keep reviewing (:**


	23. Hallucination

**DPOV**

I run to her side.

"Roza, Roza, Roza !?"

Eddie, Christian, and Adrian run into the hallway we were in.

Adrian sprints to where I was, holding my Roza.

"What the hell happened!?" He screamed.

"What do you think happened!?" I snapped, "Is Lissa here with the truck?!"

"Y-yes." Eddie says.

Lissa comes into the hallway. Her hair is sticking out in million different directions and her eyes are puffy from crying.

"No. No." She says, shaking her head. She runs to Rose, who's laying there unconscious."NO!"

The darkness is affecting her.

"WHO DID THIS!?" She booms. She touches her belly and turns to me. "Who did this?" She said calmly.

Christian reaches and holds Lissa to calm her down. The darkness must've faded away because I turn around to see Lissa crying.

I pick Roza up and run.

I couldn't even hear them anymore.

All I care about is Roza.

And my daughter.

**RPOV**

I wake up in a field. Filled with all types of flowers.

I am all alone.

_Where am I?_

I stand up and look around. Last thing I remember I was...wait, I don't remember that. I was with... I don't remember that either.

I close my eyes and concentrate.

The only thing I remember is a gunshot.

_Am I dead?_

I turn around , and see people walking towards me. It seems like about 5 or 6. They seem to be having a good time walking up this plain field.

As they come closer I see who they are. Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri. Then a little girl in his arms.

I look down to my stomach, and it's flat.

A smile creeps on my face as they come , laughing.

When they finally reach me, they're talking to me,

But I couldn't here a thing.

Just silence.

I should worry but instead I beam. I havent seen them in a long time.

I turn to reach for my daughter.

But my hands go right through her.

What's.. going on here..?

I hear voices in the distance , but they're worried and grief-stricken voices.

"Hurry up Dimitri! We don't have much time!"

"Rose, don't leave now"

"Hold on. Please."

Then I feel a pain on my shoulder. It's a piercing pain that I can't begin to describe. I look to my shoulder and I see blood. My eyes widen and I fall on my back.

I blink and the blue sky, bright field, and everyone is gone.

And is replaced by bright white walls.

I blink a hundred more times and they're doctors on the side of me. Then I realize I'm on a stretcher.

I'm in a hospital.

**DPOV**

I am running to keep up with the stretcher Roza was laying in. She was so still.

_I can't lose her._

Her eyes are open and doctors stop for second.

She grabbed my sleeve and the doctors. She wanted to say something.

"S-save..." She took a deep breath. "Save my.. baby girl."

Then her eyes closed.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm going to start writing the authors notes here hehe**

**It's kind of short, I'm sorry );**

**still review please ! 3**


End file.
